A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction clutches and several dog clutch/synchronizers to achieve “power-on” or dynamic shifts by alternating between one friction clutch and the other, with the synchronizers being “pre-selected” for the oncoming ratio prior to actually making the dynamic shift. “Power-on” shifting means that torque flow from the engine need not be interrupted prior to making the shift. This concept typically uses countershaft gears with a different, dedicated gear pair or set to achieve each forward speed ratio (with the exception of being able to achieve a direct drive ratio in a rear wheel drive application). Accordingly, the total number of gears required in this typical design is two times the number of forward speeds, plus three for reverse. This necessitates a large number of required gear pairs, especially in transmissions that have a relatively large number of forward speed ratios.